The Lost Prince of Gryffindor
by nessh
Summary: Harry James Evans mengira dirinya hanya anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan oleh pamannya di pinggir Kerajaan Hufflepuff. semuanya berubah ketika Harry mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts School of Royals. AU. No Magic.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Prince of Gryffindor<strong>

**Prolog**

* * *

><p>Malam yang tenang dan sunyi di Kerajaan Gryffindor. Tidak ada yang terdengar selain suara angin yang bertiup pelan, gemerisik dedaunan dan suara bayi yang menggema di Kastil besar yang terletak di atas bukit.<p>

Sang Raja dari Kerajaan Gryffindor, James Magnus Nicolas dari House Potter, tersenyum sangat lebar ketika tangan kanan sekaligus sahabatnya Sir Remus Lupin memberitahukan padanya kalau sang Ratu telah memberikannya seorang anak laki-laki. Raja James bahkan memeluk temannya itu erat-erat sambil tertawa keras sebelum berlari menyusuri lorong sambil berteriak-teriak:

"Aku punya seorang putra! Aku punya seorang putra!"

Kerajaan Gryffindor bergembira dengan kelahiran pangeran baru mereka, Pangeran Harald James Leopold Arthur atau sering dipanggil Harry oleh kedua orangtuanya. Mereka berpesta untuk merayakan kelahiran anak laki-laki yang suatu hari akan menggantikan ayahnya memimpin mereka.

Tentu saja, tidak semua orang senang dengan kelahiran Harry.

Adik tiri dari James, Lord Tom, tidak senang dengan kelahiran Harry. Sebelum Harry lahir, Tom berada pada garis pertama yang nantinya akan menggantikan James menjadi Raja. Tom sudah berharap bahwa Lily Elizabeth akan melahirkan seorang anak perempuan. Seorang perempuan tidak akan menjadi penerus tahta jika masih ada keturunan laki-laki dalam keluarga kerajaan. Namun sekarang, setelah Harry lahir, hampir mustahil Tom akan menjadi seorang raja.

James dan Lily tentunya tidak menyadari bahwa Tom tidak senang dengan kelahiran Harry. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan Harry untuk menyadari iri hati Tom.

James dan Lily menjadikan Pangeran Sirius Black, putra tertua dari Raja Orion Black dari Slytherin yang juga sepupu jauh dari James; Sir Remus Lupin; Duke Franklin dan Duchess Alice Longbottom dari Gryffindor; serta Lady Marlene McKinnon, teman Lily sejak kecil, sebagai orangtua baptis dari Harry.

Sir Remus Lupin mendengar banyak rumor tentang orang-orang yang ingin menurunkan James dari tahtanya. Mereka percaya, bahwa James tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin mereka. Lupin juga mendengar seseorang menyebutkan sebuah ramalan tentang Harry.

"Ramalan? Ramalan macam apa?" tanya James. Dia dan Lupin duduk di ruang baca di sisi lain istana, sisi yang tidak pernah disentuh oleh orang lain selain keluarga kerajaan dan orang-orang kepercayaan mereka.

"Kata mereka, kerajaan kita akan dilanda kegelapan,"

"Tentu. Kerajaan kita dilanda kegelapan setiap hari. Dimulai ketika matahari terbenam dan diakhiri ketika matahari terbit esok harinya," James nyengir.

Lupin menghela nafas. "Aku serius Yang Mulia,"

"Aku kira namamu Remus bukan Sirius,"

Lupin memijiti dahinya. James memang senang bercanda. "Intinya, Yang Mulia, mereka bilang sesuatu akan menghancurkan kerajaan ini. Dan suatu hari, Pangeran Harry akan mengembalikan kerajaan seperti dulu dan memimpin kerajaan ini menjadi lebih baik."

James mengibaskan tangannya, tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang baru saja Lupin paparkan. "Itu hanya ramalan. Tidak perlu pusing tentang itu. Oh, bisa kau sampaikan surat ini pada Lily? Itu dari Lady Mary,"

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia," Lupin tahu James tidak pernah percaya pada ramalan dan hal-hal yang tidak menentu seperti itu. Ia juga mengenal James cukup lama untuk tahu kapan dia harus menyerah menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

"Oh dan Remus!" Lupin berhenti di pintu dan menoleh pada James. "Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku Yang Mulai dan mulai memanggilku James? Kita sudah lama berteman,"

"Kebiasaan lama sulit dihentikan Yang Mulia," Lupin tersenyum dan membungkuk pada James sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Lupin berjalan menyusuri lorong yang selalu terlihat sepi. Sesekali dia menyapa para pengawal yang ia lewati atau yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Dia juga menyapa beberapa pelayan wanita yang ia temui di jalan. Lupin tidak menyadari para pelayan itu terkikik melihatnya. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu seorang pria tinggi tampan yang menyeringai lebar begitu ia melihat Lupin.

"Remus! Temanku! Apa kabar!" Sirius tidak ragu untuk memeluk Lupin erat. Tidak menyadari ekspresi Lupin yang terlihat tidak nyaman dipeluk oleh sesama lelaki.

"Pangeran Sirius. Sebuah kejutan melihatmu disini. Aku tidak tahu kau akan berkunjung," kata Lupin begitu Sirius melepaskannya.

"Aku hanya mampir. Aku baru mengunjungi Lady Marlene dan aku pikir, tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi teman lamaku disini. Benar?"

"Tentu saja. Yang Mulia ada di ruang baca. Aku percaya kau bisa menemukan tempat itu dengan mudah Pangeran Sirius,"

"Tentu. Dan berhenti bersikap terlalu formal begitu. Itu tidak menyenangkan,"

Lupin hanya tertawa dan membiarkan komentar itu berlalu. Seperti James, Sirius sangat senang bercanda. Sejak kecil, James dan Sirius menjadi biang onar di sekolah. Sesuatu yang membuat raja Gryffindor terdahulu, Charlus, angkat tangan dan orangtua Sirius berang. Tentunya James dan Sirius menanggapi itu dengan santai.

Lily Elizabeth Evans adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambut merah panjangnya seringkali digelung dibelakang kepalanya. Dia juga sangat pintar, humoris dan ramah. Namun yang membuat orang-orang terdiam di tempat adalah mata hijau emeraldnya. Lily dan James bertemu di sekolah. Sekolah mereka, Hogwarts School for Royals, menerima Lily atas rekomendasi Lord Thomas McKinnon yang menyadari talenta Lily. Kedua orangtua Lily bekerja untuk Thomas, jadi Marlene dan Lily sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Marlene sering mengajak Lily ke perpustakaan, terkadang meminta ayahnya untuk membiarkan Lily menemaninya belajar. Guru Tutor Marlene melihat Lily sangat cepat menangkap pelajaran dan melaporkan itu pada Thomas, yang kemudian menyekolahkannya ke Hogwarts. Disana, Lily bertemu dengan Pangeran Mahkota James. Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, banyak pihak merasa tidak setuju. Mereka tidak mau Ratu mereka berasal dari kalangan biasa. Namun Charlus mengabaikan semua itu. Dia dan istrinya, Dorea, hanya ingin putra mereka bahagia.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Mary," kata Lily riang saat Lupin menyerahkan surat yang tadi dititipkan James.

Lupin menyampaikan hal yang tadi ia sampaikan pada James. Kekhawatirannya tentang rumor yang saat ini berseliweran di kerajaan. Namun seperti James, Lily tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan itu.

"Jika James bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku percaya rumor itu akan segera berlalu, Remus," kata Lily.

Lupin menyerah dan berusaha meyakini bahwa apa yang Lily dan James bilang memang benar. Lagipula, itu hanya rumor, benar?

Sayangnya. Mereka semua salah.

0oooo0oooo0

Malam Halloween, malam yang tenang seperti malam-malam lainnya. James sudah jatuh tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu, sedikit kelelahan karena ia menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk berburu di hutan bersama Sirius dan Remus. Namun Lily tetap terjaga. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa tidur. Lily merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, sesuatu yang buruk. Berkali-kali Lily mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua itu mungkin hanya perasaannya.

Lily menghela nafas. Menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan meletakkannya di meja di sisi tempat tidur. Dia mengambil jubah tidur yang bersandar di kursi dan melilitkannya ke sekeliling tubuhnya. Lily melihat ke keranjang bayi, Harry tertidur lelap. Kemudian Lily berjalan menghampiri jendela besar yang menghiasi kamarnya. Dari jendela, Lily bisa melihat gerbang dan tembok yang memisahkan istana dengan kota dan teluk yang berada di sisi kiri istana.

Di luar sana, bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang walau mereka sedang di tengah-tengah musim gugur. Lily tergoda ingin membuka jendela itu, tapi takut membangunkan James dan Harry, jadi dia hanya menatap keluar jendela, menikmati malam yang indah.

Lalu sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya. Cahaya yang berkerlap-kerlip layaknya bintang di atas tembok perbatasan. Lily menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Pintu gerbang terbuka dan segerombolan orang memasuki istana, mulai menyebrangi jembatan batu menuju pintu masuk. Mata Lily melebar, dia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Lily segera menghampiri James dan mengguncangkan bahunya.

"James! Bangun! _Sekarang_!" kata Lily panik. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Apa? Lily, ini masih malam. Ada apa?" James menguap lebar, tidak juga membuka matanya.

"Aku rasa kita diserang, James. Kemari dan lihat sendiri," itu langsung membangunkan James. James melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke jendela.

"Oh tidak," bisik James. Dia menoleh pada Lily yang sudah memeluk Harry di dadanya. "Kita harus pergi,"

James membuka pintu, lorong istana terlihat sangat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. James mengangguk pelan pada Lily, membiarkannya berjalan melewati James sebelum James menutup pintu kamar. Bersama, mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong. Suara derap langkah kaki membuat James langsung berdiri di depan Lily.

"Oh syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja!" Sirius bernafas lega. Dia berlari menghampiri James. "Kita diserang. Kita tidak tahu siapa yang membiarkan mereka masuk atau siapa yang mengatur serangan ini, tapi kita harus pergi, _sekarang_."

"Yang Mulia!"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh ke asal suara. Lupin menghampiri mereka dengan cepat, membawa senjata. Lupin menyerahkan pedang pada James dan busur pada Sirius. "Hanya ini yang sempat aku bawa. Mereka ada dimana-mana sekarang. Kita harus pergi sekarang, ada perahu yang bisa kita gunakan untuk kabur."

"Kau yakin perahu itu aman? Katamu mereka ada dimana-mana." Sirius sangsi.

Lupin mengangguk. "Aku cukup yakin. Dari apa yang aku lihat, mereka datang dari depan dan sungai ada di belakang istana. Jika mereka belum sampai kemari, aku sangat yakin mereka juga belum sampai ke belakang. Kita akan selamat jika kita pergi sekarang."

Lily mengulurkan tangannya, meremas bahu James pelan. "Aku percaya pada Remus, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

James menatap istrinya sesaat dan mengangguk. "Ayo pergi."

Mereka baru akan beranjak ketika seseorang berteriak dari belakang mereka; "Mereka disini! Mereka disini! Sang Raja disini!"

"Sial!" James mengumpat pelan. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berdiri memunggungi Lily, Harry, Sirius dan Lupin. "Mereka disini, kalian pergilah, sekarang! Aku akan menahan mereka!"

Sirius bersiaga. "Jangan konyol James, kau tidak akan bisa menahan mereka sendiri! Aku akan disini—"

"Tidak!" potong James cepat. "Jangan, Sirius. Pergilah, pastikan Lily dan Harry selamat."

"James! Ikut dengan kami, kumohon, aku membutuhkanmu!" Lily mulai panik.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang, Yang Mulia." Sahut Lupin, berdiri siaga dengan pedang di tangan kanannya. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan James sekarang, tapi dia juga mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Lily dan Harry.

Wajah Sirius menegang. Dia segera memutar tubuhnya dan mulai menarik Lily yang mulai histeris menjauh dari James. Butuh beberapa waktu sampai Lily mau berlari tanpa ditarik oleh Sirius atau Lupin. Namun, mereka kembali dihadapkan dengan para penyusup itu. Kali ini, Sirius mengorbankan dirinya.

"Pergi, sekarang! Jangan pikirkan aku, pergi!" seru Sirius sambil menembakkan panahnya ke arah para penyusup.

Lily sangat ingin menangis, tapi dia tahu dia harus tetap tenang untuk Harry. Untuk putranya. Dia tahu kecil kemungkinan James akan selamat, jadi Harry bisa jadi satu-satunya peninggalan dari James yang dia punya. Lily memantapkan hatinya untuk melindungi Harry walau itu artinya ia harus berkorban nyawa.

Sesuai dengan janji Lupin, sungai di belakang istana sangat sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Lupin membimbing mereka ke sebuah kapal kecil yang bersandar di tepi sungai dan mulai menyiapkan kapal itu untuk berlayar. Lily bisa mendengar suara-suara para penyusup itu semakin dekat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia harus memberikan Harry kesempatan terbaiknya, jadi Harry bisa terus hidup.

"Remus, aku ingin kau membawa Harry pergi jauh dari sini." Cetus Lily tiba-tiba tanpa memproses apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Lupin berhenti merapikan kapal. "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan tinggal disini dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kau bawa Harry pergi jauh dari sini, ke tempat yang aman."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini!"

"Mereka akan mengejar kita dan mereka akan membunuh Harry juga!"

"Tidak! Aku akan tinggal disini dan menahan mereka! Kau dan Harry pergi dengan kapal ini!"

"Remus, _kumohon. _Aku ingin Harry mendapatkan kesempatan terbaiknya untuk tetap hidup. Dan itu adalah kau. Aku mohon padamu, Remus. Bawa Harry pergi dari sini. _Kumohon_."

Lupin menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan. Satu hal yang James dan Lily sama-sama miliki adalah sifat keras kepala. Mereka tidak akan mundur sebelum mereka akan mendapatkan jawaban yang mereka inginkan. Jadi Lupin tahu, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Lily. Tidak dalam keadaan mendesak seperti ini.

Lily tersenyum lega. Dia menyerahkan Harry, yang tetap tertidur walau sudah melewati banyak keributan, ke tangan Lupin. Lily mengecup kening Harry, mengusap pipinya pelan dan berbisik; "Kami menyayangimu Harry. Orangtuamu menyayangimu," sebelum membiarkan kapal berlayar membawa Lupin dan Harry pergi darinya.

"Aku berjanji aku akan selalu menjaganya." Bisik Lupin pada keremangan malam, memeluk Harry lebih erat di dadanya.

* * *

><p>an: hai! ini cerita yang berkutat di pikiranku beberapa hari belakangan. beritahu pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini, kalau responsnya bagus (dan inspirasinya jalan) aku akan melanjutkan fic ini :D

thankyou soooo much for your time!

xoxo

nessh


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Prince of Gryffindor<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Harry James Evans, usia 13 tahun, merasa sangat senang siang ini. Sebagian karena dia baru saja menjual hasil buruannya kemarin dengan harga yang sangat baik. Sebagian lagi karena dia menjadi salah satu dari dua orang beruntung di negaranya yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Hogwarts School of Royals.<p>

Hogwarts School of Royals adalah sekolah yang didirikan ratusan tahun yang lalu oleh pemimpin dari empat kerajaan; Raja Godric dari Gryffindor, Raja Salazar dari Slytherin, Ratu Helga dari Hufflepuff dan Ratu Rowena dari Ravenclaw; setelah perang besar antara keempat kerajaan selesai. Perang selesai tanpa kemenangan dari pihak mana pun, namun melihat banyaknya kerugian di keempat kerajaan, para pemimpin memutuskan untuk berdamai dan untuk menjaga perdamaian dari keempat kerajaan, mereka mendirikan sekolah dimana semua bangsawan dari keempat kerajaan bisa mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, berteman dan nantinya menjaga perdamaian. Namun, setiap tahun mereka akan menyeleksi dua non-bangsawan dari setiap kerajaan untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts. Orang bilang itu bertujuan agar para anak bangsawan tetap rendah hati dan mengenal rakyatnya dengan lebih baik.

"Yo _mate_!" Justin Finch-Fletchley mengalungkan lengan kirinya di bahu Harry. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan ibu kota yang tampak ramai dengan orang hilir mudik. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan musim panas ini?"

Harry tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin tetap disini dan belajar dengan Uncle Remus."

Justin berjengit. "Belajar? Yang benar saja _mate, _ini _musim panas_! Kenapa kau belajar di liburan musim panas! Kau sudah diterima di Hogwarts! Masa depanmu cerah, mungkin kau akan menikahi anak perempuan dari bangsawan!"

Harry tertawa. "Hanya karena aku diterima di Hogwarts itu tidak menjamin masa depanku Justin. Bisa saja aku tetap menjadi pemburu seperti pamanku."

"Tidak mungkin. Minimal mereka memberimu gelar Sir dan—oh, lihat itu Harry, bukankah itu bendera Slytherin?"

Harry melihat ke arah yang Justin tunjuk. Ia melihat kereta kuda yang dikawal ketat berjalan menuju mereka—mungkin lebih tepat mereka berjalan menuju kastil kerajaan Hufflepuff. Harry mengenali bendera berwarna hijau perak dengan gambar ular itu; itu benar-benar bendera Slytherin.

"Ooooh, mungkin itu Raja Regulus atau anaknya—siapa anak dari Raja Regulus?" Justin menoleh pada Harry.

"Pangeran Aldebaran?"

"Yeah yang itu. _Man, _tidak heran kenapa aku tidak lolos ujian untuk masuk Hogwarts." Gumam Justin, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Harry mendengar itu dan hanya nyengir saja.

Mereka berhenti berjalan ketika kereta kuda tersebut melewati mereka. Sekilas, Harry melihat seorang pria di dalam kereta, membaca sebuah buku. _Mungkinkah itu Pangeran Aldebaran, _pikir Harry. Harry memutar tubuhnya, melihat kereta kuda yang semakin menjauhinya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum Pa mencariku. Sampai nanti Harry." Justin menepuk bahu Harry dua kali sebelum berlari.

Harry tersenyum. "Sampai nanti Justin."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry tinggal di pinggir kota, dekat dengan hutan yang merupakan perbatasan kota. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, dia dan Remus berburu. Terkadang, Harry pergi ke kastil untuk membantu tetangganya, Mr Tonks, mengurus kuda-kuda di kastil, terutama di musim panas. Harry senang pergi ke kastil, orang yang bekerja disana sangat baik dan di akhir hari mereka selalu memberi Harry sesuatu untuk dibawa pulang, selain uang tentunya. Kadang, Harry bahkan bertemu dengan Pangeran Cedric jika Harry bekerja di musim panas. Pangeran Cedric sangat baik dan menyenangkan, tidak seperti bangsawan yang Harry bayangkan.

"_Wotcher_ Harry!"

Harry menghela nafas, bukan karena lelah setelah memotong kayu untuk tungku masak, lebih karena dia sedang malas meladeni pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Hey Nymp—"

"Jangan panggil aku Nymphadora!" potong Tonks.

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Orangtuamu memanggilmu Nymphadora, kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Nymphadora?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukai nama itu."

"Tapi kau membiarkan Uncle Remus memanggilmu Nymphadora!"

Wajah Tonks memerah. "Dia memanggilku Dora. Dan tidak, kau tidak boleh memanggilku Dora." Tambah Tonks cepat-cepat.

Harry mengatupkan rahangnya dan menggerutu pelan sambil mengangkut kayu yang baru saja dipotongnya. Harry menumpuk kayu-kayu yang baru ditumpuknya di belakang rumahnya. Setelah ini, dia harus mulai memasak untuknya dan Remus yang baru akan pulang setelah matahari terbenam.

"Terserah." Harry mengambil tiga balok kayu. "Sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan, aku harus masak untuk makan malam."

Tonks mengikuti Harry ke dapur. "Makan malam saja di rumahku. Aku yakin Ma dan Pa tidak akan keberatan."

"Mereka mungkin tidak akan keberatan, tapi Uncle Remus pasti keberatan. Kami kan baru makan malam di rumah kalian."

"Tapi itu minggu lalu!" protes Tonks.

Harry menyusun balok kayu tersebut di bawah tungku dan mulai menyalakan api. "Apa yang membuatmu sangat ingin kami sering-sering makan di rumahmu?"

Wajah Tonks bersemu lagi, namun Harry tidak menyadari itu karena dia sibuk meniup-niup bara api di bawah tungku.

"Harry? Dimana kau?" suara Remus terdengar dari depan rumah.

Wajah Tonks serta merta berubah cerah. "Oh! Itu Remus!" Tonks memekik girang.

"Di belakang, Uncle Remus!" teriak Harry. Dia lalu menatap Tonks aneh. "Kenapa kau begitu senang—OH! Apa itu kenapa kau selalu mampir kesini?!"

"SSSTTT!" Tonks menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan Harry untuk diam. "Jangan bicara sepatah kata pun, Evans." Desisnya.

Mata Harry berkilat jahil. "Aaah, jadi itu kenapa. Kau naksir—oh hey Uncle Remus." Harry nyengir lebar pada pamannya yang berjalan mendekati mereka, membawa busur dan panah di punggungnya serta kantung di pelukannya.

"Oh, kau disini Dora." Remus tersenyum lebar pada Tonks lalu menoleh pada Harry sebelum sempat melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Tonks. "Aku bawa buah dan sayuran. Kita bisa masak ini dengan daging yang kemarin."

"Tentu. Aku akan masak sekarang." kata Harry, menerima kantong berisi sayuran dan buah yang disodorkan Remus.

"Aku akan mandi dan ganti baju, setelah itu aku akan membantumu memasak."

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Istirahat saja, aku bisa mengurus semuanya."

Remus mengusap kepala keponakannya itu. "Aku akan tetap membantumu. Aku ke dalam dulu. Sampai nanti Dora."

Tonks mengangkat tangan kanannya, melambai pada Remus. "Sampai nanti, Remus."

Setelah Remus menghilang ke dalam rumah, Harry tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa keras, membuat Tonks cemberut padanya. Gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu tergoda untuk menyumpal mulut Harry dengan sebalok kayu.

"Kau menyukainya!" tuduh Harry sambil menunjuk Tonks.

"Jadi kenapa kalau aku menyukainya!" Tonks mendesis, takut Remus mendengar percakapannya dengan Harry.

"Tidak apa-apa! Hanya saja dia _pamanku_. Eww! Dia jauh lebih tua darimu!"

"Tidak jauh lebih tua!" sanggah Tonks. "Hanya—hanya—"

"Hanya apa?" Harry menyeringai jahil.

"Hanya tigabelas tahun lebih tua." Lanjut Tonks sembari menggumam.

"Lihat! Dia _jauh _lebih tua darimu!"

"Tidak terlalu jauh! Hanya tigabelas tahun!"

"Itu _jauh, _Nymph! Kau baru bisa merangkak ketika dia sudah tahu tentang _The Bird and The Bees_."

Tonks mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Terserah! Aku pergi sekarang! Dan jangan katakan ini pada siapapun atau aku akan membunuhmu dan mengumpankanmu ke beruang di dalam hutan."

"Oke, oke." Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "_Jeez _Tonks, tidak perlu mengancamku seperti itu."

Tonks memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi rumah Harry, ketika Harry berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hey Tonks!"

"Apa?!" Tonks balik berteriak.

"_EWWW_! Dia _jauh _lebih tua!" Harry tertawa keras-keras.

Tonks memutar matanya dan memilih untuk terus berjalan, menghiraukan tawa Harry yang terdengar semakin samar seiring dengan melebarnya jarak antara Tonks dan Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry dan Remus makan malam dengan tenang, seperti biasanya. Harry mendengarkan Remus bercerita tentang kejadian lucu yang dialaminya hari ini di kota, setelah dia menjual hasil buruannya. Namun Harry tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang Remus ceritakan, ia tidak sabar ingin menyampaikan berita tentang Hogwarts padanya. Harry yakin, pamannya akan sangat bangga padanya.<p>

"Jadi, kau sudah masuk liburan musim panas, eh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini, bekerja di kastil lagi?" tanya Remus. Ia dan Harry mulai membereskan meja makan.

"Yeah, aku pikir begitu. Aku ingin mengumpulkan cukup uang untuk membeli baju dan peralatan sekolah yang baru."

Remus mengangkat kedua alisnya, dia tahu Harry tidak pernah belanja sesuatu yang tidak dia perlukan. "Baju baru? Bajumu yang sekarang sudah sempit?"

"Tidak." Jawab Harry sambil menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin baju baru. Yang lebih bagus dari yang aku punya sekarang."

Remus kembali duduk di meja makan, sementara Harry mulai mencuci piring yang mereka pakai untuk makan malam.

"Huh? Apa kau mencoba untuk menarik perhatian anak perempuan Harry?"

"Apa? Tidak!" sahut Harry cepat-cepat.

"Jadi? Aku kenal kau Harry, aku pikir ada sesuatu yang harus kau sampaikan padaku."

Harry menghela nafas dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia menatap Remus, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Remus melihat itu dan ikut tersenyum, apapun yang ingin Harry sampaikan, Remus tahu itu membuatnya sangat senang, jadi ia mendengarkan.

"Aku diterima di Hogwarts!"

Senyum Remus runtuh seketika. "A—apa? Hogwarts? Hogwarts yang _itu_?"

Harry mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat. "YAAA! Hogwarts School of Royals! Aku diterima disana! Bukankah itu hebat?! Aku akan bertemu banyak bangsawan dari mana-mana! Dan aku akan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Pangeran Cedric dan—"

"Tidak." Potong Remus singkat.

Harry terdiam, dahinya berkerut, ia bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Remus. "Apa maksudmu Uncle Remus?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak pergi ke Hogwarts." Kata Remus, pelan dan tegas.

Mata Harry membelalak. Dia tidak menyangka Remus akan bereaksi seperti ini. Harry kira Remus akan bangga padanya.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Remus bangkit dari kursi, tubuhnya menjulang di depan Harry. "Karena aku bilang begitu. Kau tidak akan pergi ke Hogwarts, kau akan tetap sekolah disini, dimana aku bisa mengawasimu."

"Apa?!" Harry mengikuti Remus ke ruang tengah. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh pergi?! Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?!"

"Karena aku memutuskan begitu. Pergi tidur, Harry."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau katakan padaku kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi!"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dan itu sudah final!" seru Remus, emosi.

Harry sempat menahan nafas karena kaget. Sepanjang hidupnya, Remus hampir tidak pernah marah padanya atau pada siapapun. Jadi melihat Remus seperti ini membuat Harry sangat kaget dan sedikit takut. Namun Harry terlalu keras kepala untuk mundur.

"Itu tidak adil! Aku bekerja keras untuk ini! Aku mau pergi! Aku _harus _pergi!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi." Remus berjalan cepat ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras, tidak memberikan Harry kesempatan untuk berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

Darah Harry mendidih. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kaki keluar dari rumah dan berlari ke dalam hutan.

* * *

><p>"Kau bercanda." Justin menatap Harry skeptis. Dia tidak percaya Remus bisa marah seperti itu <em>dan <em>tidak mengijinkan Harry pergi ke Hogwarts. Ini _Hogwarts_. Tidak setiap hari orang dari kalangan biasa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk sekolah disana!

Harry menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bercanda, Justin. Uncle Remus tidak mengijinkanku pergi dan tidak mau memberitahuku alasannya."

Harry dan Justin duduk di bawah pohon di tepi sungai, memancing. Angin musim panas berhembus pelan. Harry menutup kedua matanya, menikmati angin yang menyentuh wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambut hitamnya. Dia selalu menyukai musim panas. Bukan karena sekolah libur, tapi karena dia senang berada di bawah sinar matahari. Itu dan karena Harry lahir di musim panas.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tidak pergi ke Hogwarts?"

Harry melihat Justin seakan Justin baru saja mengatakan kalau dia punya ekor tersembunyi di dalam celananya. "Yang benar saja! Ini _Hogwarts_!" kata Harry terang-terangan.

"Yeah kau benar. Jadi apa yang kau katakan pada—oh, aku dapat ikan!" Justin melompat bangun dan menarik pancingannya.

Harry ikut bangkit dan membantu Justin mengangkat pancingannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin pergi, tapi aku mau Uncle Remus mengijinkanku pergi. Aku tidak mungkin kabur, benar? Satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa hanya Uncle Remus."

"Ha! Ikan yang besar." Justin bersenandung riang sambil menaruh hasil pancingannya ke dalam tas yang dia bawa. Harry kembali duduk di bawah pohon. "Coba yakinkan dia dulu. Lagipula, masih ada beberapa minggu sebelum kau pergi ke Hogwarts benar?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia masih tetap tidak mengijinkanku pergi?"

Justin menghempaskan dirinya di samping Harry, mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri dengan topi. Rambut pirang gelapnya basah karena keringat, maklum, matahari musim panas bersinar sangat terik siang ini.

"Itu kembali padamu." Kata Justin. "Apa kau mau melewatkan kesempatan ini?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Prince of Gryffindor<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Pangeran Cedric Gideon Calloway Diggory berusia empat tahun lebih tua dari Harry, memiliki rambut cokelat muda dan sepasang mata kelabu, Cedric terlihat sangat tampan dan selalu menarik perhatian setiap wanita yang ia lewati, terutama ketika ia tersenyum. Sayangnya, Pangeran Cedric tidak lagi sendirian. Sebagai pewaris tunggal tahta Kerajaan Hufflepuff, Cedric sudah dipasangkan dengan seorang wanita oleh kedua orangtuanya. Wanita beruntung itu adalah Cho Chang, putri dari Baronet Jun Chang dari Kerajaan Ravenclaw. Keputusan kedua orangtua Cedric itu mengejutkan semua orang yang mengira mereka akan memasangkan putra mereka ke putri bangsawan dengan kedudukan tinggi1. Yang orang tidak tahu adalah pandangan Cedric akan Cho terhadap perjodohan mereka.<p>

"Yang Mulia pergi ke Ravenclaw besok?" tanya Harry. Lagi-lagi ia menghabiskan musim panasnya dengan bekerja di kastil. Selama Harry tidak bekerja, dia akan pergi ke sungai dengan Justin atau berburu dengan Remus sambil berusaha untuk meyakinkannya untuk mengijinkan Harry pergi ke Hogwarts yang masih belum membuahkan hasil.

"Yap. Pesta ulangtahun sang Putri." Cedric bersenandung, terlihat sangat senang, sambil mengamati Harry bekerja di taman kastil. "Dan Harry, panggil aku Cedric. Setidaknya saat kita sedang sendiri. Aku sudah memintamu beberapa kali, ingat?"

"Aku sangat ingat, Yang Mulia. Tapi," Harry melihat ke sekeliling mereka, ada beberapa pengawal dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. "Seperti yang bisa kita lihat, kita tidak sendiri."

Cedric melirik ke sekeliling mereka, menghela nafas dan menggerutu pelan. "Aku tidak pernah ditinggal sendirian."

"Tentu saja. Yang Mulia adalah pewaris tunggal kerajaan. Akan timbul kekacauan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Yang Mulia." Harry berhenti memberi pupuk pada bunga dan berdiri, mulai merapikan peralatan berkebunnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Untuk tugas yang ini? Ya."

"Jadi kau bisa ikut denganku ke ruang baca?" tanya Cedric dengan penuh harap.

Harry menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, tapi aku masih harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas lagi. Dan pamanku akan datang kemari, mengantar hasil buruan."

"Yeah, _well. _Tidak apa-apa." Cedric terlihat kecewa. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah. "Hey Harry, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku ke Ravenclaw?"

Harry hampir menjatuhkan karung berisi pupuk. "Apa?"

Cedric melompat bangun dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya, tersenyum lebar. "Yeah, ikut aku ke Ravenclaw! Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orang-orang. Bagaimanapun kau siswa Hogwarts juga sekarang."

Harry tergoda untuk mengiyakan permintaan Cedric, apalagi Harry belum pernah menginjakkan kaki keluar dari Hufflepuff. Tapi mengingat kondisinya dengan Remus sedang dalam tahap yang tidak terlalu baik, Harry ragu pamannya itu akan mengijinkannya untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Uncle Remus mungkin tidak akan mengijinkanku pergi." Harry menghela nafas. "Lagipula, ada kemungkinan aku tidak akan sekolah di Hogwarts."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Cedric terlihat sangat terkejut.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Uncle Remus tidak mengijinkanku pergi. Aku masih berusaha untuk membuatnya berubah pikiran, tapi Uncle Remus bukan orang yang mudah berubah pikiran. Jadi aku ragu aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts."

Cedric kenal Harry sudah cukup lama, sejak pertama kali Mr Tonks membawa Harry untuk bekerja di musim panas dua tahun lalu. Cedric tahu Harry sangat pintar. Kadang Harry membantu Cedric dengan proyek musim panas yang diberikan tutornya agar Cedric tidak bermalas-malasan selama musim panas. Jadi ketika Cedric mendengar Harry diterima di Hogwarts, Cedric tidak heran. Temannya yang lebih muda darinya itu memang pintar dan pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Normalnya, orangtua akan sangat senang dan bangga jika anaknya diterima di Hogwarts untuk berbagai alasan seperti: tidak perlu membayar uang tahunan karena sudah ditanggung oleh Hogwarts, anaknya akan mendapatkan pengetahuan yang tidak akan didapatkannya di sekolah reguler dan kemungkinan anaknya akan ditarik untuk bekerja di kerajaan semakin tinggi. Dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan dialami Harry, apa yang membuat Remus menolak memberi ijin pada Harry? Cedric ingin Harry pergi ke Hogwarts, mungkin dia bisa bicara dengan ayahnya tentang ini.

"Itu sayang sekali." Cedric mengikuti Harry berjalan ke bangunan di belakang kastil yang memuat barang-barang untuk berkebun atau mengurus kuda dan kereta kuda.

"Yeah. Aku ingin pergi." Harry mengakui. Harry menyimpan peralatan yang tadi dipakainya di salah satu rak, memastikan semuanya rapi sebelum dia pergi. Terakhir kali dia meninggalkan peralatan yang sudah dipakainya dalam keadaan berantakkan, salah satu staff memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Hey, jika kau tidak bisa pergi ke Hogwarts, _setidaknya _ikut aku ke Ravenclaw. Kau belum pernah keluar dari Hufflepuff benar?"

"Yeah, tapi—"

Cedric memotong kalimat Harry. "Oke, kau pulang sekarang, katakan pada pamanmu kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk ikut denganku ke Ravenclaw karena aku hanya mau kudaku diurus oleh orang yang aku percaya."

Harry berkedip, tidak biasanya Cedric bertingkah seperti ini. "Aku rasa Uncle Remus tidak—"

"Oh dia pasti mengijinkan." Potong Cedric lagi. "Aku harus pergi mencari Mr Tonks sekarang dan bicara padanya tentang ini. Sampai nanti Harry!"

Harry berdiri mematung menatap punggung Pangeran Mahkota Kerajaan Hufflepuff menjauh. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Cedric. Jadi Cedric akan membawanya ke Ravenclaw, membuatkan alasan untuknya dan membawanya ke Ravenclaw (ya disebut dua kali). Perlahan, kedua ujung bibir Harry tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar.

* * *

><p>Harry tidak percaya ini. Dia benar-benar ada di Kerajaan Ravenclaw, setelah dua minggu berlalu, dia benar-benar ada di Kerajaan Ravenclaw, di <em>Ravenclaw, <em>di luar Hufflepuff. Harry tidak bisa percaya ini. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, ia akan menginap di kastil kerajaan Ravenclaw bersama Cedric.

"Cedric!" seorang gadis dengan rambut merah gelap dan sepasang mata berwarna cokelat yang lebih terlihat berwarna _orange _di bawah sinar matahari dibandingkan cokelat mengalungkan lengannya di leher Cedric. Dia terlihat lebih muda dibandingkan Cedric namun lebih tua dari Harry.

Cedric tertawa dan dengan lembut mendorong gadis itu menjauh, memberi jarak yang aman dan pantas di antara mereka. "Isobel, _please, _apa yang akan orang katakan jika mereka melihatku yang sudah berpasangan dengan Lady Cho berpelukan dengan Putri dari Ravenclaw, eh?" Cedric berkata dengan nada serius, namun Harry bisa melihat kedua matanya berkerlip.

Gadis itu, Isobel, memasang wajah serius. "Mereka akan menyampaikan ini ke Baronet Chang, kemudian mereka membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Cho dan aku bisa meminta Father melamarmu untukku?"

"Yeah yang benar saja." Cedric tertawa.

"Apa? Aku tidak boleh berharap?" Isobel pura-pura cemberut. Tapi semua orang bisa melihat dia sulit menahan senyum.

"Tentu tidak. Hatiku sudah menjadi milik Lady Cho." Kata Cedric sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di atas dada kirinya.

Cedric dan Isobel saling berpandangan tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa saat, lalu keduanya tertawa. Cedric menangkap tatapan Harry dan mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekatinya.

"Ah, Isobel, kenalkan ini temanku, Harry Evans. Dia akan masuk Hogwarts tahun ini, bersama adikmu Morag." Cedric kemudian menoleh pada Harry. "Harry, ini Putri Isobel yang mengundang kita kemari."

Harry tersenyum sopan dan membungkuk di depan Isobel. "Terima kasih atas undangannya, suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu Putri Isobel."

"Mr Evans, _please, _panggil aku Isobel. Kita tidak sedang dalam situasi formal." Kata Isobel.

"Hanya jika kau memanggilku Harry." Balas Harry.

"_Deal_." Isobel nyengir. "Kalian pasti lelah, ayo masuk. Adikku, Morag sedang berburu dengan Father, mereka mungkin baru akan kembali sore."

"Aww. Sayang sekali, aku merindukannya." Sahut Cedric yang berjalan satu langkah dibelakang Isobel, sesuai dengan tatakrama yang diajarkan padanya sejak kecil.

"Jangan khawatir, Cho akan datang untuk makan siang bersama kita. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bosan." Isobel tertawa melihat wajah Cedric yang perlahan bersemu merah.

* * *

><p>Kamar yang Harry tempati luasnya lebih dari tiga kali lipat dari kamar di rumahnya, padahal kamar yang Harry tempati ini adalah kamar untuk pendamping keluarga bangsawan yang datang ke kastil. Kamar ini berada di bangunan yang berbeda dari kastil, bangunan yang dikhususkan untuk staff pengurus kastil dan pengawal. Cedric tentu ada di kastil, bersama para bangsawan lainnya. Harry bisa membayangkan seberapa besar kamar yang ditempati Cedric disana.<p>

Malam ini adalah pesta ulangtahun untuk Putri Isobel yang ke-limabelas. Putri Isobel sendiri meminta Harry untuk hadir disana. "Semakin banyak orang semakin ramai!" itu katanya. Awalnya Harry menolak dengan halus dengan mengatakan dia tidak punya pakaian untuk pesta. Namun Cedric mengatakan dia membawa pakaian pesta lamanya yang sudah tidak cukup lagi di tubuhnya.

"Tadinya aku berniat menyelundupkanmu ke pesta, tapi ternyata Isobel mengundangmu." Cedric mengedip jahil pada Harry.

Jadi sekarang Harry sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pesta ulangtahun Putri Isobel.

Baju yang dibawa Cedric sangat pas di tubuhnya. Baju itu terdiri dari satu set celana berwarna kelabu, kameja putih polos, _vest _dengan warna dasar hitam dan border kelabu, _lace up boots _berwarna hitam, dasi kepulan berwarna hitam serta mantel jas formal hitam berbahan velvet. Baju ini terlihat pas sekali di tubuh Harry dan baju ini menjadi baju termewah yang pernah Harry pakai. Harry mematut dirinya di kaca dan terkejut melihat penampilannya sendiri. Dia terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan. Rambutnya yang biasanya berantakan disisir rapi, warna baju yang dia pakai menonjolkan warna matanya yang hijau cemerlang. Jika Remus disini, dia pasti akan terkejut melihat penampilan Harry.

Harry melihat keluar jendela, matahari sudah terbenam satu-dua jam yang lalu. Dia tahu, pesta pasti sudah dimulai. Harry merapikan jasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Tidak seperti para bangsawan yang masuk dari pintu utama dan kehadirannya diumumkan ke seantero Ballroom, Harry masuk melalui pintu staff. Harry segera mencari-cari Cedric karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang Harry kenal di pesta ini. Beruntung bagi Harry, Cedric muncul dari pintu utama.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Cedric dari Hufflepuff dan Lady Cho Chang dari Ravenclaw!"

Harry menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Cedric, menggandeng tangan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik menuruni tangga dari pintu utama. Cedric melihat Harry dan melambai padanya. Harry segera menghampiri Cedric.

"Wow Harry, kau terlihat sangat baik!" puji Cedric, melihat Harry dari atas sampai bawah.

Cho menatap Harry dan Cedric bergantian, lalu menyikut Cedric pelan.

"Apa? Oh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Cho, ini temanku Mr Harry Evans, dia datang bersamaku." Cedric menoleh pada Harry. "Harry, ini Lady Cho Chang."

Harry menatap penuh arti pada Cedric lalu membungkuk pada Cho, meraih tangannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan dan mengecup punggung tangan Cho, seperti yang para bangsawan lain lakukan. "Suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu, milady. Yang Mulia bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Cho mengulum senyum. "Ah, aku harap dia menceritakan hal yang baik tentangku."

"Tentu saja. Yang Mulia selalu bercerita tentang betapa ia mengagumi Lady Chang." Harry benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat semburat merah yang menjalari wajah Cedric.

"Sudahlah kalian!" Cedric cemberut, membuat Cho dan Harry tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

"Oh Cedric, lupakan itu. Kita harus menemui Isobel sebelum dia menemui kita dan mengomel karena kita tidak mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya. Oh kau ikut dengan kami juga Mr Evans." Tambah Cho sambil tersenyum ramah pada Harry.

Harry mengangguk. Dia mengikuti kedua pasangan itu menuju Isobel, yang berdiri di altar bersama seorang pria yang terlihat seusia dengan Harry. Isobel tersenyum manis dan membiarkan para pria mencium punggung tangannya, yang seperti Cho, ditutupi sarung tangan. Isobel tersenyum lebar begitu melihat mereka berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah Cedric, sudah bersenang-senang kulihat." Goda Isobel membuat wajah Cedric memerah lagi, pria di samping Isobel hanya tertawa.

"Isobel, jangan goda Cedric, kasihan dia." Kata pria itu.

"Aww, Morag. Lihat wajahnya, dia sangat _lucu_." Isobel tertawa lagi.

Cho tertawa pelan dan mengapit lengan Cedric lebih erat. "Jangan pikirkan Ced, kau tampan." Ternyata, itu hanya membuat wajah Cedric lebih memerah.

Morag tertawa kecil, matanya bertemu dengan Harry dan dia tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu." Katanya.

Harry tersadar dan membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Morag. "Aku Harry Evans."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Mr Evans, aku Morag adik Isobel."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Yang Mulia." Harry mendengar Cho dan Isobel masih menggoda Cedric yang malang.

Morag tertawa lagi dan kali ini meminta Isobel untuk berhenti menggoda Cedric karena masih banyak orang yang ingin mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya. Isobel sedikit cemberut karena Morag merusak kesenangannya, namun mengikuti saran Morag. Cedric, yang jelas-jelas bernafas lega, menjabat tangan Morag dan mencium punggung tangan Isobel lalu menarik Cho menjauh cepat-cepat sebelum Cho sempat berkata apapun. Meninggalkan Isobel, Morag dan Harry mematung di tempat masing-masing.

"_My, _dia bergerak cepat." Isobel takjub melihat Cedric yang sudah menghilang di kerumunan.

* * *

><p>"Yang Mulia Pangeran Aldebaran dan Marquess Draco Malfoy dari Slytherin!"<p>

Harry menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, melihat dua pria seusianya berjalan menuruni tangga. Keduanya mengenakan setelan berwarna senada, hijau dan silver. Keduanya terlihat angkuh saat berjalan membelah kerumunan menuju Isobel dan Morag.

"Oh bagus. Malfoy disini." Cedric mendengus, dia tidak terlihat senang dengan kehadiran kedua bangsawan Slytherin itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Harry.

"Marquess Draco Malfoy, putra tunggal dari Duke Lucius Malfoy dan Putri Narcissa Black, sepupu Pangeran Aldebaran." Jelas Cho Chang. Dia juga terlihat tidak begitu senang dengan kehadiran Draco Malfoy.

"Al sebenarnya tidak begitu buruk. Tapi sepupunya itu sangat sombong dan itu menyebalkan. Oh bagus, mereka mendatangi kita." Cedric menahan diri untuk tidak mencibir.

Harry melihat banyak gadis melirik Aldebaran dan Draco lalu mengikik ketika kedua pria Slytherin melewati mereka. Harry akui, Sang Pangeran dari Slytherin memang tampan. Rambut hitam legam yang rapi (tidak seperti rambutnya) dan mata yang juga gelap. Berlawanan dengan Draco yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat sehingga hampir terlihat putih dan sepasang mata kelabu.

"Selamat malam, milady Cho." Aldebaran mengecup punggung tangan Cho dan membungkuk pada Cedric. "Cedric."

"Aldebaran. Draco." Cedric membungkuk kecil pada kedua bangsawan Slytherin dihadapannya.

"Cedric. Lady Cho." Draco hanya mengangguk pada Cedric dan Cho. Matanya menangkap sosok Harry yang berdiri di samping kiri Cedric. Pupil matanya bergerak naik turun, seakan menilai sosok Harry. Ekspresinya yang datar membuat Harry tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Draco.

Aldebaran melayangkan pandangannya pada Harry. "Aku percaya kita belum pernah bertemu. Namaku Aldebaran."

"Aku tahu. Aku Harry Evans." Harry membungkuk pada Aldebaran.

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya. "_Hanya _Harry Evans? Tidak ada tambahan lainnya?"

"Tidak, milord, aku bukan bangsawan. Aku hanya seorang pemburu dan aku bekerja di kastil Hufflepuff." Jelas Harry, memasang senyum sopan terbaiknya.

"Oh." Gumam Draco. "Aku kira kau—sesuatu, melihat pakaian yang kau pakai."

Harry nyengir, "Ini? Pangeran Cedric memberikannya padaku. Dia sangat baik padaku."

"Itu benar, Mr Evans." Aldebaran mengangguk setuju. Matanya tidak lepas dari Harry. "Aku dan Draco harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti, Cedric, Lady Cho, Mr Evans."

Harry menatap Aldebaran menjauh bersama Draco. Ia mengira-ngira kenapa Aldebaran melihatnya seperti itu, seakan dia mengetahui sesuatu yang Harry tidak ketahui. Harry tidak mendengarkan Cedric yang meminta Cho untuk berdansa bersamanya. Harry ingin tahu, apa maksud Aldebaran menatapnya seperti itu.

* * *

><p>thx for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Prince of Gryffindor<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Harry masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya berada di Hogwarts. Cedric, sesuai janjinya, membantunya untuk meyakinkan Remus untuk mengijinkan Harry pergi ke Hogwarts. Dengan bantuan Ted Tonks, Cedric dan bahkan Raja Amos sendiri, akhirnya Remus menyerah dan memberi ijin pada Harry. Harry hampir melompat kegirangan kala itu. Cedric membantu Harry dengan memberikan buku-buku dan seragam yang sudah tidak lagi dipakainya pada Harry ditambah beberapa alat tulis serta tas yang baru. Harry merasa berhutang banyak pada pewaris tahta kerajaan Hufflepuff itu.<p>

Di Hogwarts, semua siswa berbagi kamar yang diacak berdasarkan tingkatnya. Satu kamar berisi lima orang siswa Hogwarts yang bisa berasal dari kerajaan manapun, tidak peduli mereka rakyat biasa atau seorang bangsawan. Harry sendiri berbagi kamar dengan empat orang laki-laki yang berada satu tingkat dengannya, mereka adalah; Marquess Neville Longbottom dari Gryffindor, Marquess Theodore Nott dari Slytherin, Viscount Zacharias Smith dari Hufflepuff dan Viscount Michael Corner dari Ravenclaw. Harry sedikit canggung karena semua teman sekamarnya adalah keturunan bangsawan. Namun setelah berkenalan dengan mereka, Harry merasa sedikit rileks. Semuanya terlihat baik dan memperlakukan Harry dengan baik. Walau Theo terlihat agak kaku dan mengingatkan Harry pada Draco, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts, dia digiring bersama tujuh orang lainnya ke dalam sebuah kelas. Disana, mereka dijelaskan oleh Professor McGonagall mengenai kelas dan kegiatan apa saja yang ada di Hogwarts. Asrama dan ruang kelas siswa dan siswi berada di belahan kastil yang berbeda; siswa di barat dan siswi di timur, keduanya tidak akan berada di kelas yang sama dan baik siswa maupun siswi tidak boleh mendatangi asrama atau ruang kelas satu sama lain. Ada beberapa kelas yang wajib mereka ambil seperti; Geometry, Geografi, Literatur, Sejarah dan Tata Bahasa. Mereka wajib memilih antara musik dan seni. Selain itu, mereka bisa memilih kelas lain seperti; Aritmatika, Astronomi, Ekonomi, Sosiologi_, _Politik, Sains dan masih banyak lagi. Sebagai siswa dari kalangan biasa, Harry dan ketujuh orang lainnya wajib mengikuti kelas _Etique and Manner _yang diadakan setiap hari Sabtu pagi. Di luar semua itu, Hogwarts juga menyediakan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang cukup banyak mulai dari klub olahraga seperti Tenis dan Lacrose sampai klub seni seperti Drama dan Orkestra. Setelah semua perkenalan itu selesai, mereka diijinkan pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Aula Besar ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana siswa dan siswi bisa bertemu di luar akhir pekan.

Harry mulai berkenalan dengan tujuh orang yang sama-sama beruntung untuk bisa bersekolah di Hogwarts. Dari Ravenclaw ada Lisa Turpin dan Anthony Goldstein; dari Slytherin ada Tracey Davis dan Blaise Zabini; dari Gryffindor ada Hermione Granger dan Dean Thomas; dari Hufflepuff, selain Harry, adalah Susan Bones.

Di Aula Besar, Harry duduk bersama Cedric dan Cho.

"Jadi, Harry, kelas apa saja yang kau ambil? Selain kelas wajib tentunya." tanya Cedric begitu Harry duduk di hadapannya dan Cho.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ekonomi atau aritmatika." Harry mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

"Aku mengambil politik dan ekonomi, itu akan berguna untukku nantinya. Cho disini mengambil Sosiologi."

"Kau ikut kelas _Etique _benar?" tanya Cho.

Harry mengangguk. "Yap. Itu kelas wajib untukku. Kenapa milady?"

"Pertama, panggil aku Cho, Harry—oh, jika aku boleh memanggilmu Harry?" tanya Cho. Ia bernafas lega saat Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kedua, aku akan mengajar kelas itu."

"Apa?" Cedric dan Harry berkata bersamaan. Keduanya terkejut.

"Aku ditawari untuk mengajar kelas itu oleh Professor McGonagall. Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengajar sendiri. Isobel dan aku akan bergantian mengajar kelas itu. Setidaknya sampai Desember."

"Kenapa hanya sampai Desember?" tanya Cedric lagi.

"Professor Thatcher akan mengajar kelas itu lagi. Dia hanya cuti sampai Desember, jadi mulai Januari, dia akan mulai mengajar lagi."

"Satu lagi," kata Cedric. "Kenapa dia cuti?"

"Karena dia akan punya bayi." Jawab Cho. Ia menoleh pada Cedric. "Kau tidak menganggap perut besarnya itu karena dia gendut, benar?"

Cedric nyengir. Cho menghela nafas.

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya, Harry mendaftar pada kelas seni dan ekonomi. Selain itu dia mendaftar ke klub seni pedang. Awalnya dia bingung antara memilih seni pedang atau panahan. Harry cukup pandai memakai panahan dan melempar pisau karena Remus mengajarinya sejak kecil. Tapi setelah bicara dengan Cho dan Cedric, dia memutuskan untuk mempelajari sesuatu yang baru.<p>

Minggu pertamanya di Hogwarts berjalan dengan sangat baik.

Harry menjadi cukup dekat dengan salah satu teman sekamarnya Neville, putra tunggal Duke dan Duchess Gryffindor. Harry selalu mengira semua bangsawan seperti Cedric atau Aldebaran atau Draco, penuh percaya diri. Tapi Neville adalah seorang anak yang pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara. Dia bukan anak yang menonjol, tapi dia sangat baik dan Harry sangat nyaman dengannya.

"Kau pergi, Harry?"

Harry memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Neville sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya, kedua matanya masih sayu karena dia baru saja bangun. Harry melirik tiga orang lainnya yang masih terlelap dan kembali menatap Neville.

"Ini hari sabtu. Aku ada kelas lain." Jawab Harry dan ia kembali membereskan tasnya.

"Oh yeah, selamat belajar Harry." Neville menguap dan kembali menempelkan kepalanya ke atas bantal.

Harry tertawa pelan dan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu. Ia membuka dan menutup pintu perlahan-lahan, berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan teman sekamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga pualam dan melihat ruang rekreasi masih kosong. Tentu saja, ini hari sabtu pagi dan waktu baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Mereka tidak akan bangun sampai nanti. Bahkan kelas Harry pun baru dimulai pukul 8.30 nanti. Namun Harry memang berniat untuk sarapan lebih awal kemudian mengirim surat untuk Remus dan Justin.

Lorong kastil pun masih sangat sepi dan hening. Harry menghela nafas, dia merindukan keheningan ini. Tumbuh di pinggiran kota membuat Harry sangat terbiasa dengan keheningan dan ketenangan. Di Aula Besar, sarapan sudah tersedia dan Harry mengira semua kursi masih kosong. Namun Harry salah.

"Selamat pagi Mr Evans," Pangeran Aldebaran mengangguk pada Harry lalu menunjuk kursi di seberangnya. "Silahkan, bergabung denganku. Sarapan sendirian itu kurang menyenangkan."

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia." Harry tersenyum sopan dan duduk di hadapan sang pewaris tahta kerajaan Slytherin.

"Tolong, panggil aku Al. Aku tahu namaku terlalu panjang, bahkan Father tidak pernah memanggilku Aldebaran dan Mother selalu senang mempermalukanku di hadapan semua orang dengan memanggilku Aly seakan nama panjangku adalah Alicia atau sejenisnya. Lagipula, gelar itu tidak berlaku saat kau ada di Hogwarts. Saat kau ada di Hogwarts, kau adalah siswa Hogwarts, tidak lebih dari itu."

Harry sedikit terkejut saat melihat Aldebaran tersenyum padanya. _Benar-benar _tersenyum. Bukan senyum sopan yang dia lihat saat pesta.

"Jadi, Mr Evans—"

"Harry."

"Maaf?"

Harry tersenyum. "Jika aku bisa memanggilmu Al, kau bisa memanggilku Harry. Itu namaku."

Aldebaran tersenyum lagi. "Jadi, _Harry_. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Hogwarts?"

Percakapan mereka mengalir seperti sungai. Harry tidak menemukan kesulitan atau kecanggungan saat berbicara dengan Aldebaran. Semakin banyak mereka bicara, semakin banyak kesamaan yang mereka temukan. Mereka berhenti bicara saat Draco Malfoy menghampiri mereka.

"Pagi Al, Mr Evans." Sapa Draco, dia duduk di samping Aldebaran.

Harry balas mengangguk. "Pagi milord, tolong panggil aku Harry."

Draco hanya mengangguk sekali dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada sepupunya. Draco mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari sakunya lalu menyerahkannya pada Aldebaran. Amplop itu sudah terbuka, jadi Harry mengira apapun isinya, Draco sudah membacanya.

"Dari Uncle Reg." kata Draco sambil mulai mengisi piringnya dengan makanan.

"Ah, akhirnya." Aldebaran mengeluarkan secarik kertas di dalamnya.

Sementara itu, Harry melihat jam besar di Aula Besar. Sudah hampir pukul 8, Aula Besar sudah mulai banyak orang. Harry bangkit dari kursi dan pamit pada Aldebaran dan Draco (yang hanya mengangguk) lalu pergi untuk mengirim suratnya ke Hufflepuff. Seiring Harry berjalan, dia bisa merasakan tatapan seseorang di punggungnya. Namun saat ia menoleh, dia tidak bisa menemukan siapa yang melihatnya seperti itu.

* * *

><p>Remus Evans atau Remus Lupin merasa rumahnya sangat sepi. Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Harry pergi ke Hogwarts. Remus sebenarnya tidak ingin melepaskan Harry ke Hogwarts. Ia tahu, tempat itu sangat beresiko bagi identitas Harry sebenarnya. Harry terlalu mirip dengan James, mendiang Raja Gryffindor.<p>

Diam-diam, Remus selalu mengikuti berita mengenai Gryffindor. Katanya, setelah 13 tahun berlalu dengan Tom sebagai Raja Gryffindor, situasi Gryffindor semakin memburuk setiap harinya. Tom memaksa warga Gryffindor untuk menyerahkan sebagian hasil kerja keras mereka untuk kerajaan dan memaksa setiap pria muda untuk mengikuti pelatihan militer. Semua orang yang melawan pada Raja Tom akan berakhir di tiang gantungan keesokan harinya. Remus juga mendengar tentang sang Ratu Gryffindor yang kondisi kesehatannya semakin memburuk sehingga ia tidak keluar dari istana. Remus ragu, dia tahu Lily bukan orang yang kesehatannya mudah terganggu. Ia mengira Tom mengurung Lily di dalam istana. Remus sangat ingin pergi ke Gryffindor dan menyelamatkan Lily dari penjaranya. Namun ia harus menepati janjinya pada Lily untuk selalu menjaga Harry dan Remus adalah orang yang selalu memegang janjinya. Sekarang Harry berada di Hogwarts, Remus mengira mungkin ini waktunya untuk menyelamatkan Lily. Tapi Remus tidak bisa gegabah. Tanpa rencana yang matang, Remus akan meresikokan keselamatannya sendiri dan Harry. Jika Tom tahu Harry masih hidup, dia akan membunuh Harry, memastikan tidak ada keturunan James masih hidup.

Remus sebenarnya khawatir dengan keberadaan Harry di Hogwarts. Harry terlihat terlalu mirip dengan James, hanya matanya yang Harry warisi dari Lily. Semua orang yang pernah mengenal James pasti bisa langsung mengenali Harry sebagai putra James. Itu membuat Remus khawatir. Bagaimana jika seseorang mengenali siapa Harry sebenarnya dan melaporkan Harry pada Tom? Remus tahu, putra Duke dan Duchess Longbottom juga pergi ke Hogwarts tahun ini. Walau ia tahu Keluarga Longbottom sangat loyal pada Keluarga Potter, dia tidak tahu apa orang lain bersikap sama.

Suara pintu rumah yang diketuk membangunkan Remus dari lamunannya. Ia bangkit dari kursi, meninggalkan gelas berisi wiski di atas meja makan dan berjalan menghampiri pintu rumahnya. Matanya melebar melihat sosok pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata kelabu di balik pintu tersebut.

* * *

><p>hai!<p>

thanks for reading my fic.

xoxo

nessh


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Prince of Gryffindor<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Pagi hari di akhir pekan selalu lebih sepi dari pagi hari biasanya. Namun Harry menyukai itu. Dia memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk melakukan kegiatan lain sebelum orang-orang bangun dan beraktivitas. Hari ini, Harry bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berlatih seni pedangnya untuk mengasah kemampuannya sebelum kompetisi bulan depan. Harry terkejut saat mendapati seseorang sudah berada di tempat latihan, bukan sembarang orang, tapi seorang <em>gadis<em>.

Seperti sekolah lainnya, Hogwarts menetapkan beberapa aturan yang melarang siswi mengikuti kegiatan seperti seni pedang, panahan, dan sejenisnya. Jadi melihat seorang gadis mengayunkan pedang seakan dia sudah biasa menggunakannya membuat Harry heran. Dia berdeham pelan, membuat gadis itu kaget dan menoleh cepat sambil menghunuskan pedangnya pada Harry. Harry kaget dan melompat mundur satu langkah. Dia mengenal gadis itu, dia seorang gadis dari Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

"Hati-hati Miss! Kau bisa membunuhku!" kata Harry panik karena jarak antara mata pedang dan dirinya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Oh, aku minta maaf." Hermione menurunkan pedangnya. "Aku Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Harry menjabat tangan Hermione. "Aku Harry Evans dari Hufflepuff. Aku tahu siapa kau. Aku dengar dari Neville, katanya kau sangat pintar. Nilaimu tertinggi di Gryffindor."

Wajah Hermione bersemu. "Itu terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak seperti itu Mr Evans."

"Aku akan percaya kalau saja aku tidak mendengar Professor McGonagall memuji kemampuanmu," kata Harry sambil nyengir. "Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Harry. Mr Evans itu pamanku dan ayahku."

"Jika kau memanggilku Hermione." Balas Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Hermione berjalan ke jejeran pedang yang tertata rapi di rak sisi area latihan dan meletakkan pedangnya disana. Harry bisa melihat dari caranya memegang pedang Hermione bukan seorang amatir, dia pernah memegang dan berlatih dengan pedang sebelumnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berlatih pedang?" tanya Harry tanpa ia sadari. Cepat-cepat ia menambahkan, "Maafkan kelancanganku! Kau tidak perlu menjawab itu."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Umm, kau—kau tidak akan melaporkanku kan? Aku tahu sebagai seorang gadis aku tidak seharusnya berada disini—"

"Itu omong kosong!" potong Harry refleks. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya begitu sadar dia mengucapkan itu keras-keras.

"Apa?"

"Oh, aku minta maaf. Kadang, mulutku bertindak lebih cepat dari otakku. Tapi apa yang aku maksud adalah, semua orang berhak mempelajari sesuatu. Seperti gadis yang mempelajari beladiri atau pria yang mempelajari cara menyulam. Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan itu."

Hermione tertawa, "Hanya kau dan ayahku yang berkata seperti itu. Tidak semua orang setuju dengan apa yang kau pikirkan Harry."

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu benar, kan? Semua gadis berhak mempelajari sesuatu untuk membela dirinya. Seperti semua pria berhak memeluk sisi feminin mereka." Harry mengangkat bahu, merasa itu hal yang sangat masuk akal.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, "Apa kau tertarik pada seseuatu yang feminin?"

Harry nyengir, "Aku punya minat tersendiri pada lukisan. Al bilang itu terlalu feminin karena aku lebih memilih melukis bunga dibandingkan wanita tanpa pakaian."

Hermione tertawa. Ia mengambil dua pedang dari rak dan memutar salah satunya yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Sekarang, karena kau disini, mau latihan bersama?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu," Harry mengambil pedang yang disodorkan Hermione. "Tapi kau tahu kita tidak bisa berada disini lama-lama benar? Mereka akan menghukummu jika mereka tahu kau menggunakan tempat ini dan benda ini." Harry mengangkat pedangnya.

Hermione mendengus, dia kesal dengan aturan yang menurutnya konyol itu. "Itu benar. Jadi, satu duel? Kau dan aku?"

Harry memasang kuda-kuda dan mengangkat pedangnya, "Bersiap untuk kalah, Miss Granger."

"Kita lihat nanti, Mr Evans." Hermione menyeringai.

* * *

><p>Harry menyukai Hermione. Dia sangat menyenangkan dan pintar dan pandai bermain pedang. Sejak dia kalah duel minggu lalu, Harry dan Hermione diam-diam berlatih seni pedang di pagi hari saat semua orang masih terlelap di tempat tidur masing-masing. Harry belajar banyak dari Hermione. Ia juga dengar dari Neville kalau nilai Hermione adalah nilai tertinggi di angkatan mereka, bahkan melebihi nilai Ratu Lily dari Gryffindor yang sebelumnya memegang rekor nilai tertinggi di Hogwarts. Al menggoda Harry, mengira Harry <em>menyukai <em>Hermione.

"Dia temanku! Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu." Protes Harry saat Al tidak berhenti menggodanya di satu pagi. Ia melihat Harry dan Hermione masuk ke Aula Besar bersama-sama, Hermione tertawa karena sesuatu yang Harry ceritakan.

"Dia temanmu, _sekarang. _Tahun depan dia bisa jadi pacarmu atau beberapa tahun kemudian, dia akan menjadi Mrs Evans." Goda Al. Draco hanya memutar matanya di samping Al, kedua tangannya sibuk menyortir surat yang baru datang pagi itu.

Harry memutar matanya dan memilih untuk mulai sarapannya.

"Al, surat untukmu dari Uncle Sir—Uncle Orion." Draco menyerahkan secarik surat yang tampak lebih lusuh dibandingkan surat yang lain.

Al berhenti makan dan mengambil surat itu dari tangan Draco. Ekspresinya serius, membuatnya tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun. Setelah dia berhenti membaca, Al dan Draco saling menatap selama beberapa saat sampai Draco mengangguk. Al menyerahkan surat tadi pada Draco yang langsung merobek-robek surat tersebut dan menyimpan serpihannya di dalam saku jasnya.

"Maaf, Harry, tapi kami harus pergi sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kami lakukan." Ujar Al pada Harry.

Harry mengangguk, "Tentu. Tidak masalah. Kita bisa ketemu di kelas nanti."

Al mengangguk dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Harry, sementara Draco, seperti biasanya, hanya mengangguk kaku pada Harry. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan keluar dari Aula Besar. Keduanya berbicara serius. Harry tidak melihat Al dan Draco menatapnya sebelum keduanya menghilang di balik pintu Aula Besar.

* * *

><p>"Harry Evans…Evans…"<p>

"Sampai kapan kau menyebut namaku terus menerus, Hermione?" tanya Harry tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari essai yang sedang dia tulis.

Harry dan Hermione sedang mengerjakan tugas sejarah bersama, sebuah essai mengenai perang ke-empat kerajaan. Sebenarnya itu tugas individu, namun keduanya memiliki waktu kosong sampai kelas aritmatika mereka, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan waktu kosong mereka untuk mengerjakan peer bersama. Semua yang dikerjakan bersama pasti akan lebih cepat selesai, benar?

"Aku _bersumpah, _Harry, aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebenarnya. Tapi aku lupa dimana. Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Dean setelah ini, atau Tracey."

"Kau menyebut namaku?"

Harry dan Hermione menoleh, melihat dua gadis menatap mereka. Tracey, gadis dengan rambut hitam lurus sebahu dan sepasang mata biru kehijauan, tersenyum pada mereka. Satu lagi adalah Lady Daphne Greengrass, tunangan Pangeran Aldebaran Black. Harry tidak pernah berkenalan dengan Lady Daphne secara formal sebelumnya, walau Harry pernah melihat Al berbicara dengan gadis pemilik rambut hitam legam panjang yang digelung anggun dan mata sebiru es di hadapannya saat ini. Konon, Daphne adalah gadis paling cantik yang ada di Kerajaan Slytherin. Harry setuju, dia _memang _sangat cantik bak seorang putri.

"Hey Tracey. Ini Harry, Harry Evans." Hermione menunjuk Harry yang duduk di seberangnya.

Harry bangkit dari kursi dan membungkuk sopan pada Tracey. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Miss Davis. Namaku Harry Evans, kau bisa memanggilku Harry."

Tracey mengikik, Daphne hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Harry. Panggil aku Tracey. Kenalkan, ini Lady Daphne Greengrass."

"_My lady_." Harry membungkuk lagi, kali ini lebih dalam, pada putri sulung Viscount Greengrass tersebut.

"Mr Evans, Miss Granger." Daphne mengangguk singkat pada Harry dan Hermione, lalu ia menatap temannya. "Aku akan menunggu di meja biasa."

"Oke. Aku tidak akan lama." Tanggap Tracey.

"Sampai nanti, Mr Evans, Miss Granger." Daphne mengangguk sekali lagi dan berjalan dengan anggunnya ke sudut lain perpustakaan dengan dagu terangkat.

"Jadi. Kenapa kau menyebut namaku?" tanya Tracey pada Hermione.

"Nama Evans, terdengar sangat familiar. Tapi aku tidak ingat dimana aku mendengarnya!" Hermione menempelkan dahinya ke meja.

Harry kembali duduk di kursinya dan tertawa kecil melihat temannya itu. Ia mengambil penanya dan kembali menulis essainya.

Tracey mengangkat bahu, "Buku sejarah? Nama Ratu Lily dari Gryffindor sebelum dia menikah kan Evans, ingat?"

Hermione kembali duduk tegak. Lalu dia berlari menuju salah satu rak buku, meninggalkan Tracey dan Harry yang memandangnya takjub.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Harry.

Tracey tertawa kecil, "Mungkin. Tapi sepertimu, aku juga belum lama mengenalnya. Sekarang, aku harus pergi sebelum Daphne menyusulku kemari."

"Tentu. Sampai nanti Miss Davis."

"Sampai nanti, Mr Evans. Sampaikan salamku pada Hermione saat dia kembali."

* * *

><p>Remus menghela nafas sambil memijit dahinya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut setelah mendengar cerita pria di hadapannya. Orang yang ia kira tidak akan pernah dia lihat lagi.<p>

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha mencariku atau menghubungi Lily?" tanya pria yang duduk di seberang Remus.

"Apa kau tahu resiko yang harus aku hadapi jika aku menghubungi Lily? Hidup Harry menjadi taruhan disana dan aku sudah berjanji pada Lily untuk menjaganya, aku tidak mau hidup Lily sia-sia," Remus menghela nafas dan bersandar ke kursi. "Dan kau! Aku tidak tahu kau masih hidup! Adikmu menggantikan tempatmu di Slytherin dan semua orang berasumsi kau sudah meninggal."

"Kau juga berpikir aku sudah meninggal?"

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu?! Lalu aku dengar Pangeran Regulus menjadi raja."

Sirius Black menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu kedatangannya kesana tidak akan disambut dengan tangan terbuka oleh Remus. Setidaknya Remus tidak berusaha meremukkannya.

Sirius sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan Harry selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak pernah menemukannya. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu Sirius masih hidup; Regulus dan putranya, Aldebaran, bahkan Marlene, mantan tunangannya dan istri Regulus, tidak tahu. Mereka menjaganya tetap begitu, semakin sedikit orang yang tahu lebih baik. Sirius mengetahui lokasi Remus dari keponakannya, Aldebaran dan Draco, mereka berteman dengan Harry di Hogwarts.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak mau Harry pergi ke Hogwarts. Mereka akan tahu siapa dia, cepat atau lambat. Jika mereka tahu, aku tidak yakin aku bisa melindunginya lagi."

Sirius menggeleng pelan, "Dia berhak tahu. Bagaimana pun juga, dia pewaris tahta Kerajaan Gryffindor yang sah. Tom tidak berhak berada di atas sana, Harry yang seharusnya yang ada disana. _Hell_! Dia membunuh James dan membawa Lily begitu saja!"

Remus tahu itu. Tapi dia juga memiliki janji dengan Lily, janji untuk selalu melindungi Harry. Bahkan jika itu artinya melindungi Harry dari dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Lily…Kenapa dia tidak pergi saja?" tanya Remus.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku berusaha untuk menyusup kembali ke kastil, percaya padaku aku berusaha, tapi—itu terlalu sulit. Pengamanan disana benar-benar ketat, jauh lebih ketat dibandingkan saat James masih hidup."

"Dia terlalu baik. James. Sangat baik dan naif."

Sirius tertawa kecil. "Itulah yang aku suka dari James. Itu yang membuat Lily menyukainya."

"Itu benar." Remus tersenyum kecil. "Jika kau masih hidup, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Slytherin? Dan Lady Marlene, dia menikahi adikmu. Kau menyukainya. Kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?"

Sirius menggeleng. "Aku butuh lebih dari dua bulan sampai aku kembali ke Slytherin. Mereka—orangtuaku—sudah mengatakan aku meninggal dan Reg sudah dijadikan pewaris untuk tahta. Keinginan mereka sudah terwujud, mereka tidak pernah mau aku menjadi seorang raja."

Remus mengangguk, dia ingat bagaimana orangtua Sirius selalu mencibir setiap kali dia berbuat onar di sekolah atau pun di rumah. Sebenarnya Remus merasa Regulus lebih tepat menjadi pewaris. Walau Remus hanya mengenalnya sekilas, Regulus selalu menjadi anak yang bertanggung jawab, pintar, bertata krama baik, layaknya seorang pangeran. Regulus akan menjadi raja yang baik.

"Aku tidak keberatan soal tahta. Sedangkan soal Marlene," Sirius menghela nafas, "itu sangat berat. Tapi itu untuk yang terbaik. Reg anak yang baik, dan Marlene gadis yang baik. Mereka berdua akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk rumahku. Aku perlu berhari-hari untuk meyakinkan Reg menikahi Marlene."

"Dia tahu? Adikmu tahu kau masih hidup?" Remus terkejut.

"Yeah. Aku menemuinya di studionya di belakang istana. Itu satu-satunya tempat dimana aku tahu Reg pasti sendirian. Dia memukuliku karena dia juga tidak mau menjadi raja. Tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya juga." Sirius nyengir bangga.

Remus memutar matanya, "Dimana kau tinggal selama ini?"

"Aku berpindah-pindah, aku mencarimu dan Harry."

"Tiga belas tahun, Sirius, tiga belas tahun dan kau tidak pernah menemukanku?"

"Hei! Aku mencari di Slytherin dan Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw selama dua belas tahun! Ketiga negara itu tidak kecil. Aku juga mencari kalian diluar sana, di tanah yang tidak dikuasai siapapun. Tentu saja aku akan membutuhkan lebih dari sepuluh tahun!"

Remus tertawa lepas sekarang. Sudah sangat lama sejak dia tertawa dan merasa seperti ini.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang tadi kau tahu tempat tinggalku dari keponakanmu yang berteman dengan Harry di Hogwarts? Kau tahu dia akan ke Hogwarts?"

Sirius mengangguk, "Aldebaran dan Draco bilang mereka bertemu Harry di pesta ulangtahun Putri Ravenclaw. Aku meminta Aldebaran membuat sketsa Harry dan aku tahu itu dia. Dia sangat mirip dengan James."

"Mereka tahu siapa Harry dari pertama mereka bertemu?"

"Mereka curiga, dan aku mengkonfirmasi. Aku meminta mereka dan Reg untuk melapor padaku jika mereka mendengar dan melihat seseorang dengan nama Evans dan Lupin. Kalau kau menggunakan nama selain kedua nama itu, aku tidak akan tahu itu Harry."

Remus mengutuk dirinya sendiri, "Seharusnya aku memakai nama belakang lain. Jika kau bisa menebaknya, bagaimana dengan orang lain!"

Sirius mengangkat bahu, "Evans bukan nama yang jarang digunakan di keempat negara. Aku sudah menemukan banyak nama Evans selama ini. Kau tidak membuat kesalahan. Buktinya kalian berdua masih hidup."

"Yeah, tapi bagaimana kalau orang lain menyadarinya? Ada gambar James dan Lily di buku sejarah, benar?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi sejauh ini, tidak ada yang terjadi, benar?"

* * *

><p>Hermione meninggalkan Harry di perpustakaan, mengatakan padanya kalau dia lupa dia sudah ada janji dengan teman sekamarnya, dan melesat keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa memberikan Harry kesempatan untuk menjawab. Hermione memeluk buku sejarah yang dia ambil dari perpustakaan, dia menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar janggal di buku itu, dan dia berniat mempelajari hal tersebut.<p>

Jauh di halaman sekolah, di bawah pohon besar di samping danau, Hermione membaca kembali buku sejarah tadi. Ada cerita tentang kerajaan Gryffindor dan rajanya yang terdahulu, James, yang dibunuh dalam penyerangan di kastil. Buku itu mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari penyerangan adalah Ratu Lily, yang kemudian menikahi Lord Tom—sekarang Raja Tom. Katanya, Pangeran Harald, putra tunggal Raja James dan Ratu Lily, meninggal dalam penyerangan tersebut. Ada gambar Raja James di buku tersebut yang mengingatkan Hermione pada seorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Harry Evans…Lily Evans…Pangeran mahkota Gryffindor juga dipanggil Harry. Tapi di buku ini, Pangeran Harald dinyatakan meninggal," Hermione menggumam sendiri. Dia menggigit jempol tangan kanannya, dahinya berkerut karena berpikir.

"Tapi Harry sangat mirip dengan gambar Raja James." Gumam Hermione lagi, menatap gambar James yang tercetak di buku sejarah. Rambut yang sama, bentuk wajah yang sama, hanya warna mata yang berbeda. "Mata Harry hijau. Mungkinkah itu—"

"Mata milik Ratu Lily?"

Hermione terlalu serius dengan bukunya sampai tidak menyadari seorang anak laki-laki sudah duduk tidak jauh darinya. Anak itu, Pangeran Aldebaran, tersenyum lebar pada Hermione.

"Y—Yang Mulia! Aku minta maaf, aku tidak melihatmu disana." Hermione sedikit tergagap.

Al tertawa kecil, "Jangan khawatir Miss Granger, aku yang datang tiba-tiba. Panggil aku Al, aku tidak terlalu menyukai gelarku."

"Oh. Umm. Oke. Yan—maksudku, Al." Hermione bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya.

"Jadi. Aku dengar kau mengira Harry dan Pangeran Harald dari Gryffindor adalah orang yang sama, benar? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi kau ada di tempatku menghabiskan waktu setiap sore."

"Oh itu. Aku hanya—umm—itu tidak mungkin, benar? Pangeran Harald sudah meninggal." Bahkan suara Hermione terdengar tidak yakin.

Al memandang ke danau. "Pemakaman Raja James dilaksanakan terbuka untuk umum, bahkan petinya terbuka selama prosesi. Tapi Pangeran Harald tidak dinyatakan meninggal sampai beberapa minggu berikutnya dan tidak pernah ada pemakaman resmi, hanya _pernyataan_."

"Menurutmu…Harry…" Hermione menggigit bibirnya lagi.

"Bisa jadi. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menjawab itu kecuali, Sir Remus dan Ratu Lily."

"Sir Remus?"

Kali ini Al terlihat terkejut, wajahnya sedikit memucat, dia baru saja menyadari kalau dia terlalu banyak bicara.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Al sambil bangkit dari duduknya, dia melempar senyum kecil pada Hermione. "Apa yang kita bicarakan hari ini, tolong jangan sampaikan ini pada orang lain, terutama Harry. Aku percaya padamu, Hermione Granger."

Al memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi danau dan Hermione. Hermione menatap punggungnya seiring dia melangkah, berpikir sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Al sembunyikan dari Harry.

* * *

><p>thx for reading<p>

xoxo

nessh


End file.
